


Parisian Rope

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Magnus, Hotel, M/M, Post City of Glass Vacation, Shibari, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Just...smut. Alec ties Magnus up while on their vacation post CoG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parisian Rope

**Author's Note:**

> You guys couldn't expect me to NOT write some smut now that Cassandra Clare has admitted Magnus likes to be tied up and Alec likes to tie him up, could you? Come on now. That is not an opportunity to be missed! Especially when it's topped off with sexy art by Cassandra Jean: http://cassandrajp.tumblr.com/post/85249315166/so-after-my-previous-post-link-i-showed-the 
> 
> That, and I need to get back in the rhythm of first person writing for my new novel project. Two birds with one stone.

“Was ripping your pants off in the square really necessary, Magnus?” Alec asked, shrugging his coat off and hanging it carefully on the hook next to the door of our hotel suite. He ran his hands down it twice, smoothing it out, before turning to face me as I flopped on the bed.

“I spilled ice-cream on them.” I answered simply. An exasperated look rolled across his face; obviously my answer wasn’t good enough. “Well what should I have done then?”

“I don’t know, used magic to clean up the stain? Used magic to get a new pair of pants? Mostly I’m just glad you actually had underwear on today.” 

“Well,” I smirked, “They are the ones you bought for me. I am rather fond of them.” He was looking a bit pouty now. Cute, but not what I was going for.

“I bought those for you to wear when we were alone.”

“We’re alone now.” I pointed out softly, sitting up and trailing my fingers across the satin bedspread. And there was the look I was going for. The pout had slipped away to a small smirk and a calculating look.

“You’re manipulating me.” Alec stated as he walked over slowly, arms still folded.

“Never.” 

“Liar.” Alec breathed, leaning over me and freeing one hand to softly tug my head back by my hair. He hovered his lips inches from mine, just staring at me. Waiting. I hated waiting.

“Don’t whine.” Alec chastised, pulling away and releasing my hair before softly caressing the back of my head. “Take the rest of your clothes off.”

I hastily complied, standing up to slide off my underwear before pulling my shirt off over my head as quickly as I could. Alec had stepped back to watch, his eyes sweeping up and down my body. It was a gaze that would’ve been intense from anyone, but from a man who only a few months ago could barely admit to  himself  that he was attracted to men… Add on the fact that he was a Shadowhunter to that and it was a downright dangerous look. Alec was lucky I ever agreed to actually go out and do stuff with him rather than stay holed up inside finding ways to get him to give me that look. 

Alec stepped forward after a few minutes, pulling me against his still clothed frame and leaning up for a kiss. It was languid and slow, more a sharing of space and breath then any sort of exploration. 

“Go kneel in the middle of the bed. Arms behind your back.” He instructed softly, giving me a gentle push towards the bed. I complied easily, eyes trailing him as he walked over to the closet where we’d placed our suitcases. Rummaging sounds escaped the closet, adding fuel to my wonderings of what we were going to do. What he was going to do. We’d collected a lot of fun things during our multi-country vacation and as innocent as Alec had been before, he’d become pretty well versed in using a fair amount of those things. 

“Stop trying to anticipate.” Alec said from inside the closet.

“Anticipation’s half the fun, Love.” 

“Don’t care. Close your eyes.”

So demanding. 

“Good.” Alec whispered softly, padding near silently across the carpet over to the bed and gently kissing my eyelids. I kept my eyes closed, feeling as he climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of me. Whatever he’d retrieved from the closet had either been put down or it was something that didn’t require being held because in the next moment both of his hands were lightly cupping my face as his kisses trailed around.

There was something about Shadowhunter hands. They weren’t calloused, exactly. They healed to fast and were exposed to healing runes to often for such things to ever really get a chance to form. But there was still something there. Something different then the texture of regular skin. Whatever it was, it felt delightful as Alec’s hands trailed down my neck and over my shoulders, massaging softly as they went. Maybe it was just Alec though. Something to do with being an archer. 

His hands continued down my arms as his mouth moved down my neck. He settled on a spot and began to suck a hicky into it as one of his hands broke away, only to come back trailing something soft and…silky. The rope. The rope we’d bought a week ago but had yet to use. That rope.

“Alec,” I groaned, head tilting back.

“We can stop.” He suggested softly, though his expression made it pretty clear that he knew damn well we wouldn’t be stopping. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Alec laughed softly, giving me another quick kiss on the lips before sliding behind me. “You know, they teach Shadowhunters a lot about rope.” He leaned down to kiss my wrists, gently closing one loop of rope around them as he pulled away. “Lots of different knots.” Another kiss and another loop above the first. “Different tricks we can do with it when we’re hunting.” Kiss. Loop. “How to use it to set up camp, if we ever get stranded somewhere after a hunt.” Kiss. Loop. “Different types.” Kiss. Loop. “What they’re good for.” Kiss. Loop. Kiss. Loop. Kiss. Loop. I’d stopped paying attention to what he was saying, just relaxing in the rhythm of his voice and movements as the looping rope inched up my arms until he stopped at my elbows. 

“That was a lot of facts about rope, Alexander.” I breathed, leaning back slightly and hoping my back would meet with his chest.

“You’re the one who says he likes it when I talk.” Alec pointed out, pulling me against him. Sometime, probably when I’d been to blissed out to really notice, he’d lost his shirt.

I sighed contently, lolling me head back on his shoulder. “I do. Your voice is sexy.”

He chuckled, turning to kiss just beneath my ear. “Sit back up. I’m not done.”

Well, couldn’t object to that. I straightened, still kneeling, as Alec trailed his fingers down my arms again as a soft hum of contemplation escaped his lips. I sort of wished I could see him. He was stunning when he was like this. All awkwardness gone, relaxed and comfortable with himself. Away from the constraints of his culture and upbringing. 

A length of rope trailed around my chest, weaving in and out of my arms several times before looping around and over my shoulders. He was getting the tightness of it just right, for someone who’d never done this before. Well. He’d never tied anything up for sex before. He probably had for other things though; Alec was a Shadowhunter after all. 

“Can I ask you something?” I asked softly as he pushed me up a bit so I was no longer sitting on my heels.

“Sure.” He answered, looping the rope around my upper thigh before looping it up through the length wound around my chest and back down to my other thigh.

“You do enjoy this, right? You aren’t just doing it because it’s something you think I want?” 

He paused for a moment, fiddling with the rope before securing the knot he’d been working on and shuffling around to face me again.

“No. I enjoy it.” His hands had cupped my face again, his forehead coming to rest against mine. “It’s…not exactly something I ever expected I would enjoy. But I do.”

“Good. Because you’re damn good at it.” I shivered slightly, chasing his lips for a kiss. 

He pulled away, smirking at my pout. “Not done yet.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get a kiss.” I grumbled as he slid back behind me and picked the rope back up. 

“It seems that it does.” Alec teased as he began looping the rope again. Apparently I’d put him in a mood because now he was making sure to brush his hands against my erection as he passed loops around my thighs and waist. There was no way it wasn’t intentional. 

“Quiet.” Alec ordered gently, a strong contrast to the squeeze he gave me. But I complied anyways, biting my lip to keep the noises in as his movements became less and less about tying the rope and more about driving me wild. 

I listened as he stood up to pull his pants off, trying not to groan as he leaned forward to trail himself down my back as he settled behind me again. He gently pushed me forward until my face was resting on the bed, my ass in the air. His fingers trailed down my sides, a soft laugh escaping him as I shivered at the delicate touch. His weight shifted and I felt him kiss the base of my spine as one finger slid inside, covered in lube I hadn’t heard him retrieve nor open. 

If it wasn’t for the order to be quiet I would’ve told him to stop teasing. Though, just because I couldn’t  say  it didn’t mean I couldn’t let him know. I pushed back against the finger, hoping Alec would get the message and go a little faster. I felt his chuckle more then I heard it, but in the next moment he’d pressed another finger inside and began gently pumping them in and out. I groaned, trying to muffle the sound in the fabric my face was pressed against. 

“Thought I told you to be quiet.” Alec whispered sweetly, pulling his fingers away. 

“Want you to much.” I mumbled.

“Well, in that case, I guess you can do all the work.” One of his hands grabbed a loop of rope around my upper arms and pulled me up and back until I was seated in Alec’s lap, my back to his chest and head lolled over his shoulder as he settled into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. “Lift your hips.”

I did as instructed, leveraging myself up on my still bent legs. I felt one of his hands release my hip and move between us, squeezing my ass as it went before I felt him pressing against my entrance. Groaning softly I lowered myself down, letting him fill me up and trying not to grin at the echoed groan from the Shadowhunter from beneath me.

“Move, Magnus.” I complied, unfolding my legs and planing my feet against the bed for better leverage. Turning my head to nip at his neck I rose up once, dropping back down. Alec’s fingers dug into my hips, lifting me a little higher and pulling me down faster. We found a quick rhythm, both of us lost to the sensations as we moved and fumbled around trying to find ways to kiss each other despite the position. The ropes around me constricted and moved deliciously, sending sensations dancing across my entire body at once. 

Alec shifted slightly, slamming in what seemed to be a rather intentional manner, into my prostate. I couldn’t help the small scream the escaped and I felt my release slide over me, gathering strength as I felt Alec’s hit him. A random thought danced across my mind that we should try this while wearing the alliance rune sometime. My body went limp against Alec and I could feel him panting under me as his arms wrapped softly around me, his lips coming to rest against my temple. 

We laid like that for a few moments, basking in it before he gently rolled me off of him and quickly undid the ropes. I heard them hit the floor before Alec’s hands returned, gently massaging my shoulders to take away the tension from being tied up. 

“Remind me why we didn’t use that rope as soon as we got it?” I mumbled, leaning into the attention.

“Because you were more interested in that vibrator you found.” He answered, kissing along after his hands.

“Oh yes. That. You should go get that.”

Alec laughed against my skin, “Ready to go again already?”

“I’m a warlock and you’ve got stamina runes. I see no reason not to. Also…speaking of runes. How about we see what the alliance rune can really do.”


End file.
